chicagorpgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One - Moving Day
Jake Proud rides in taxi to the Precinct. Its his first day working for the CBI, freshly promoted from patrol. Upon arrival Desk Sergeant Danny Connor tells him to sit and wait. Ivan Grokolov and John Clark come in. John jokes he had to pick him up because Ivan was being delicate due to his date last night. Unfortunately Jake assumed Ivan was breaking someone out of the station and attacks Ivan. After resolving the misunderstanding, Detective Supervisor Thomas Bale comes gets him, gives him a tour of the station and issues equipment. He is shown the Detectives area, and introduced to his colleagues. Captain Brigante comes in and chastises the squad - apparently the squad wrote off their last car and have yet to put in their requisition issue. Supervisor Bale comes in - there's been a murder on the corner of Ashland and Madison and the Unit are now on the clock. Tommy Cercetti, a Summer Court soldier in the Changeling Syndicate is found shot to death in alley. Search of his car reveals a duffel bag with $100,000 in it. Bauista notes a shot to both the chest and the head. Liver Temperature puts the TOD at between 12am and 1am. All indications and clues at the scene point to a person with some Firearms training. The body was found near a Vampire Nightclub Elysium (Liquid) owned by Don Frank Lucchese, however no-body heard the shots. Security Footage at the nightclub does show two people coming out a side entrance at 11:55 - Kevin Matherson, a 35 year old businessman and a 22 year old woman, Danielle Watson, exotic dancer. Bautista notes on his autopsy that in fact the bullets were a double tap on the chest and 3 bullets were extracted. This was definitely done by a professional utilizing the Mozambique Drill Method. However, the couple got in a car at 11:58, thus eliminating them as suspects as the murder took place after then. The bullets all match a gun registered to Ivan Grokolov. Ivan is arrested but doesnt co-operate with the investigation. He does mention that he finished his meal at 10pm, went home and had sex at 10:30 till 11:30 with his date, Sara Bishop, daughter of a wealthy Businessman. John Clark confirms Ivan had been investigating The Syndicate and Cercetti who it seemed worked as a money man. Both Ivan and Sara claim that they fell asleep at around 11:30. Sara got up at 7:30 to go to work. A search of Tommy’s home reveal photos of targets that have been assassinated recently and a ledger of payments as an insurance policy. It would indicate that Tommy was a money person for the Syndicate. He conducted all the first payments in person to an assassin who would kill their target within 18 hours of payment. On one payment, Cercetti took a photograph of the assassin, revealing it to be Sara Bishop. Worse the last entry in the ledger was for midnight last night, with a name, Ivan Grokolov. Its 4pm, meaning that Sara is going to kill Ivan in the next two hours. They hand over the evidence to Internal Affairs agent Chris Sabian, exonerating Ivan of Cercetti's murder. Upon learning of the death threat, the police secure the CBI HQ. However they realise that they are now effectively trapped but if Sara doesnt come for Ivan in the station, Ivan cant leave either. Talking to Sabian, the Unit work out that Ivan was due to be transferred at 6pm to the Federal Headquarters, and this would give Sara the best opportunity to kill Ivan - when he is transferred to the Police Van, he will be exposured. They work out the best shot would be from one of the three buildings opposite the CBI HQ. They fit Ivan with a bulletproof vest and stage the transfer to draw Sara out. The Unit search the buildings and Clyde finds Sara. A fight ensues between Sara and Jake, but before Sara can execute Jake, the SWAT sniper Louise Taylor shoots and kills Sara.